Bet On It
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: How did Leo find the charm bracelet? Leo watching Chris as he thinks of a plan before going to save Wyatt. In the middle of Prince Charmed. Just my muse harping in my ear and this was the only way to get her to shut up.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed…Ugh or Chris…. Damnit!**

**No owning of song either.**

**_Chris: _**_Listen to me, what are you doing?_

**_Phoebe: _**_The pheromones wore off._

**_Piper: _**_Right after they took my son._

**_Chris: _**_You don't seriously believe this is my fault, do you?_

**_Paige: _**_Oh, right, so it's just a big coincidence we all fell under Mr. Right's spell?_

**_Phoebe: _**_And suddenly we all want to bind Wyatt's powers?_

**_David: _**_You see, Chris, what they really want is for you..._

**_Paige: _**_For you to leave._

**_David: _**_I knew that._

**_Chris: _**_This is crazy. Leo, tell them._

**_Leo: _**_Tell them what? I'm wondering the same thing myself._

**_Chris: _**_Okay, so what if I did? I was only trying to protect Wyatt._

**_Piper: _**_By tricking us?_

**_Chris: _**_I had to._

**_Phoebe: _**_Why?_

**_Chris: _**_Because the only reason I came here was to keep Wyatt from turning evil._

**_Leo: _**_Turning evil?_

**_Paige: _**_Wait, don't you mean stopping evil from hurting him?_

**_Chris: _**_I didn't think you'd help me if you knew the truth. I knew you wouldn't. The evil from the future I came back to stop isn't a demon. It's Wyatt._

**_Piper: _**_You're lying._

**_Chris: _**_No, I'm not. He's gonna grow up and terrorize people with his powers, take over. Kill even._

**_Leo: _**_Why should we believe you after all the lies?_

**_Chris: _**_Because you have to._

**_Piper: _**_No, Chris, we don't, actually._

**_Chris: _**_Fine, then don't. Either way, we need to save Wyatt now and I'm the one who knows how to do it._

**_Phoebe: _**_Really? How?_

**_Chris: _**_The Order. They used their powers to turn him, to reverse his morality. See, he thinks bad is good now, and good is bad. That's why his shield repelled you._

**_Leo: _**_So?_

**_Chris: _**_So Wyatt brings his shield up around me. He thinks I'm a threat._

**_Piper: _**_Yeah, so do I._

**_Chris: _**_Listen to me, they reversed his sense of morality. That means his shield will protect him from you but not from me. Please, I'm the only one who can save him. Let me help._

**_Piper: _**_Chris, we don't need your help. I will get my son back, and when I do, I don't wanna see you anymore._

**_Chris: _**

* * *

Leo secretly orbed up to the Golden Gate Bridge. The girls were still at the house making the potions and working on a plan to get Wyatt back. They had agreed someone needed to keep an eye on Chris to make sure he didn't try anything. At the moment he didn't have anyone's trust. 

While being invisible Leo watched as Chris paced back and forth.

**Everybody's always talking at me  
Everybody's tryin' to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talkin'  
I need to count on myself instead**

Chris sighed as he placed his hand into his pocket. Feeling the cold silver against his palm. Guess he can't give _this _to her. It hurt not to say out loud, 'Happy Birthday Mom' and give her a big hug. No he couldn't do that. He was alone.

**Did you ever  
Lose yourself to get what you want?  
Did you ever  
Get on a ride and wanna get off?  
Did you ever  
Push away the ones  
You shoulda held close?  
Did you ever let go?  
Did you ever not know?**

Leo had half a mind to grab for Chris as he jumped up to one of the supporting beams and began walking up it.

Chris not looking down to the cars and bay below him, letting the wind blow his long brown hair around. He sighed when he realized it. He made a BIG mistake.

**How will I know  
If there's a path worth takin'?  
Should I question every move I make?  
With all I've lost my heart is breakin'  
I don't wanna make the same mistakes**

**Did you ever  
Doubt your dream will ever come true?  
Did you ever  
Blame the world but never blame you?  
I will never  
Try to live a lie again  
I don't wanna win this game  
If I can't play it my way**

**That is my plan  
Will I found what I lost?  
You know you can**

Leo once again had to restrain himself. Chris was planning something but what was it?

Chris hopped down from the support beam and began to pace again, rubbing a hand through his hair before staring out in space. Should he go? No, Piper said she never wanted to see him. They could handle getting Wyat

For the love of God! Who the Hell was he kidding.

**Oh - hold up  
Give me the room to think  
Bring it on now  
Got to work on my swing  
Got to do my own thing  
Hold up**

Chris waved his arm sending a pebble telekinetically into the air. He winced when he heard a loud crash of glass.

**It's no good at all  
To see yourself and not recognize your face  
Out on my own is such a scary place - Ooohhh  
The answers are all inside of me  
All I gotta do is believe**

It was then that Leo realized how alone Chris was. He had no one. His fiancé had been killed. Both he and Grams had doubted him. The sisters had just kicked him out, even after he practically begged them to let him help. Chris was in a different time. All alone with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

**I'm not gonna stop  
Not gonna stop till I get my shot  
That's who I am  
That is my plan  
Will I end up on top?  
You can  
Bet on it  
Bet on it  
Bet on it  
Bet on it  
You can  
Bet on it  
Bet on it  
Bet on it  
Bet on it**

"I wanna make it right  
That is the way  
To turn my life around  
Today is the day  
Am I the type of guy  
Who means what I say?" Chris turned to were Leo was standing, still invisible. "I found this for you." With that Chris pulled out a small chain before placing it down on the Bridge.

**Bet on it  
Bet on it  
Bet on it  
Bet on it  
You can bet on me**

After Chris placed the small chain down he orbed out. Leo stood there perplexed for a moment. How did Chris know he was there? Snapping out of his trance Leo walked over to the small chain only to lift up the one thing Piper always wanted. Her mother's charm bracelet.

**A/n: not my best work. Just my muse was harping in my ear but i thought of Chris when i heard this song ...Ok review me**


End file.
